The present invention relates generally to a joint system and method for joining structural panels together and, more particularly, a joint system and method for joining wallboard panels together in a manner which is less time consuming and easier than conventional methods.
Such conventional methods include a wide variety of approaches for joining together structural panels so that they can be readily and firmly secured to one another to form a partition. These approaches include use of mechanical fasteners, welding or bonding to effect the desired joint.
Wallboards, for instance, are a type of structural panel which are used in the building construction industry for purposes of forming partitions. In a conventional drywall or wallboard installation, the wallboards are secured to unfinished walls, such as wood studs by appropriate fasteners or suitable adhesives. Adjacent wallboard panels are positioned so that their edges are in abutting or confronting relationship to one another. Presently, a hydrosettable filler is normally utilized to cover or fill the joint existing between the adjacent panels. Some of the filler materials cure at least partially through evaporation and as much as 30% of its weight is comprised of water. Accordingly, there is significant shrinkage when using normal filler material and cracks appear in the joint area. The hydrosettable filler material generally requires that a reinforcing taping layer be applied thereto. This reduces the tendency of the filler material to crack upon drying. Moreover, since recessed nails, screws and staples are used to secure the wallboard panels to the unfinished walls, several applications of the filler are utilized. This, however, requires thorough sanding between each application of material so as to ensure a smooth appearance of the joint.
While the foregoing approach has been successful, there is on-going interest in the wallboard industry for improved means for jointing structural panels in a manner which is expeditious, inexpensive and requires less skill than known means.